(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns equipments or apparatuses which are supplied with a gas under pressure by means of transportable containers or gas bottles, and, more particularly, it relates to a gas distribution adapter and pressure reducer for high pressure gas container.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In most current applications, the containers or gas bottles contain a gas under a pressure which is lower than 200.times.10.sup.5 Pa, the downstream equipments or installations being designed accordingly. There is presently a need to increase the volumes of available gas or, for a same volume of gas, to decrease the congestion of containers, to supply such containers with a higher gas pressure, which may exceed 300.times.10.sup.5 Pa, all of which being made possible by the technology associated with the containers or bottles. However, as mentioned above, the equipments or installations of the users are not designed for such pressures and it is not conceivable, on a medium term, to redesign these installations or equipments to feeding pressures of the order of 300 bar.
It has been considered to provide the containers or bottles with integrated pressure reducer valves. Such an approach however has the disadvantage of requiring a review of the size of the necks of the containers or bottles, and to substantially increase the exploitation cost since the transportable pieces (containers or bottles with their pressure reducer valves) become substantially more costly.